Scourge's Return
by Tooru Ichii
Summary: Scourge had been sentenced into the land of death after his fight with the forest clans. His hatred made him envy anyway to get his revenge, but what if Scourge was given a chance to have a second life? To continue his reign? [Taking place after S3-B6]
1. Chapter 1

The darkened sky glistened with red stars and all life was burnt away. Most trees hadn't any leaves among their branches, the few that did had them scorched and ripped. The forest seemed as if the most deadly fire in history had tore it's way through the undergrowth and beyond. The sky had a blood red moon, large and glaring down, unmoving. The sight of this would give any cat the chills, all except one...

Stalking through this place for moons, never getting hungry, nor becoming fatigued. His pitch black fur never stood on end, for this was his punishment, his inevitable future, for this is what Scourge had brought upon himself. His disbelief in Startling had driven him to underestimate his opponents, for Tigerstar had been given 9 lives, but lost them in a single blow to this cold blooded killer. He had led BloodClan for about along as his stay in the hell he currently traveled, and hadn't expected this kind of end. His infinite banishment from life, and StarClan themselves.

Kicking up some dead leaves, he looked up at the blood moon and scoffed.

"This place is annoying me, this is what I get huh... THIS IS WHAT I, SCOURGE LEADER OF BLOODCLAN, AM FATED TO?!" he yelled into the air, hearing it echo as if the world were mocking him.

Like heaven and hell, StarClan had its opposite, and that being the place of which evil cats who have no desire for kindness were sent for their motives in life. It wasn't a clan, for no cat could ever come into contact with another here, the area of which they dwelled each were separate locations of their own space-time. This parallel universe of infinite space was called Forest Of The Forgotten.

Cats of StarClan watched over the Forest Of The Forgotten, and make sure they stay in their rightful place. Some cats of StarClan could visit these banished cats in their dreams or in reality if they wanted to, but it wasn't encouraged. That's where StarClan had its weakness...

Scourge lay down to sleep again, for who knows how many times now. It's the only thing he enjoyed here was the peace he got when sleeping. He could have good dreams to make him feel better, mostly being where he wins the battle against the forest clans, taking their land and food. Most of the time, he dreams about Firestar, the one cat to kill him, the one cat who sent him to this hell. Every time, he woke up cursing himself and usually feeling self-pitiful, loathing an opportunity of which he could slice that wretched cat's throat and watch as he chokes on his blood which would pour out of his throat like a small sideways fountain.

Just before his mind could slip away, he found himself surrounded by his fellow dead clanmates who had been given the privilege to dwell among the stars.

"What do you want! I'm trying to nap so if you're here to interrupt then I won't hesitate to kill you." he hissed in his Icy high-pitched voice. His clanmates didn't flinch from his remark or make any show of hostility. They stalked towards him slowly, but not in a threatening fashion.

"Scourge, we want you to have a second chance, we want you to fulfill the wish you almost granted us that day we invaded the forest." a tawny she-cat had said. Scourge stood and looked at them in interest.

"BloodClan has become a wreck in your absence, becoming weaker and more frail than before. It needs a proper leader, it needs your leadership Scourge." The large white Tom spoke, standing much taller than Scourge. Scourge, being in disbelief, scoffed at their words.

"How am I to return to my clan in my state? Im, and not to point out the obvious, Dead! How in the world am I supposed to return?!" Scourge hissed at them, again not making them hesitate in the least.

"all we need you to do is believe in StarClan, and you will be able to return. It shouldn't be so hard now that you have seen all of this." pointing out the events that took place before and after death.

"To be honest, I had always speculated it's existence, but always dismissed it as a rumor shared by mothers to get their kits to behave. I guess I can believe in StarClan now after all of this." His voice still linger his hostility, but not being deliberate about it. The cats that surrounded him got closer.

"We don't have enough energy to give you 9 lives like the forest diseased, but us together can give you one. All you need to do is prepare and survive." An elder She-cat spoke in her raspy meows. Scourge sighed before letting his tenderness cease.

"Alright, whatever you're going to do, make it quick, I cannot wait to get out of this abyss." he mowed eagerly. The six cats that surround him brushed their pelts against his and spoke in unison:

"WE SIX HEREBY GIVE YOU, SCOURGE, A SECOND CHANCE, RETURN TO THE LAND OF LIVING!" Their bodies disintegrated into Scourge, filling his body with unimaginable power. The ground beneath him glow a dazzling gold as he start to float into the air. His heart pounded in anticipation as he looked for the last time at the blood moon before he vanished from the land of death...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I forgot to say that the first chapter was a prologue. If it may have caught your interest, that was my intention haha, if u liked it than great! Here's chapter 2...**

 **A/N**

The wind blew the soft green leaves through the undergrowth. The trees bristled as if their branches of leaves were battling for dominance against one another. A lone black pelt of cat lay motionless on the ground of newly cultivated land. His claws of dog teeth extruding from his paws like brass knuckles and a spike collar of cats and dogs teeth in a random fashion. No signs of life gave off of his body in the silent park until a single gasp for air broke it. His lifeless body sprung back into life, panting and wheezing to gather air. His body shook and quivered as he brought himself to stand. His body no longer frail and starved, but safe and full. His gash in his throat was gone as well, which was the wound that killed him. Shaking his head side to side, he took some time to adjust to the surroundings.

"So I'm really back am I? Well then..." he stalked off in a direction till he noticed some twolegs dens which he immediately recognized.

"What! Where is the forest! I should be standing in it!" looking around Frantically at the newly cultivated land made by the twolegs.

"Does that mean the forest cats are gone? Damn..." Scourge paced back and forth in thought.

"If those forest cats left for good than that means that they must have found somewhere else to go!" Scourge stalked towards the twoleg den ahead of him. The garden ahead smelled of catnip and flowers. Leaping onto the fence, he peered inside the twoleg den to see a She-cat surrounded by her growing litter. The cat must have sensed his presence because he was spotted almost immediately.

"Who's there?!" The Queen gave a threatening hiss and poised herself in a protecting position.

"Oh my? Have you forgotten me already?" Scourge leaped down, allowing himself to be completely identifiable.

The She-cat against him immediately froze in terror as she realised who stood before her. The one cat who was not supposed to come back.

"S-Scourge! H-how have you come back? Y-you were dead!" The she-cat who was once in a position to protect was now crouched down in fear of Scourge.

"I never believed in the power of StarClan. But thanks to a few loyal members I have been brought back to life for a second chance. Now tell me, where is the forest! It was here before!" he hissed making the queen flinch in terror.

"I-it was destroyed by the twolegs Scourge, some cats further down said the Clan cats escaped and headed to a new place, up north of here!" she quivered, hoping to her last breath that she said the right words. Scourge gave a thankful nod before jumping back onto the fence.

"Is it true that my once powerful army has become a ridden filled waste of potential?" the queen frantically nodded at this before he sighed and lept off...

The streets had a familiar scent of home, and he knew that the cats of which were his subordinates will be either terrified or gracing of his return. He stalked through the sidewalk, this part of the town usually untouched by humans, and called "The Ghetto of the town", which leagues of cats and twoleg gangs hung. The cats that watched him pass froze in their tracks as their dictator made his appearance, heading towards the largest scent of cats. An old abandoned storage unit by the docs became the new BloodClan Basecamp which hadn't been doing as well as it use to. The cats there were frail and starved, trying to get deals on food of which BloodClan didn't have enough to go around.

"I'm sorry but you have to hunt for your own rations, we barely have enough to feed ourselves as it is!" Ice hissed menacingly, his ribs showing off his hunger.

"that's right, find your own! We're not your kitsitters!" Snake snapped, making the frail she-cat flinch. The two self appointed leaders of BloodClan tried to keep the crowd of hungry cats at bay, but their protests nearly drowned out their voices.

The two Toms had been leading the Clan in Scourge and Bones absence, but they didn't nearly have the influence of which the former leader and deputy had. Without even noticing over the loudness of the group. Scourge had made his way onto the ledge behind the two current leaders, who had somehow made a pedestal of tires. Preparing to make his entrance, Scourge had leaped to the highest point to which he knew no cat would notice him until he gave himself away. He took gave a sigh of dissatisfaction.

"So this is what my clan has come to has it?!" His Icy voice echoed through the metal walls, this attracted all cats attention. Most gasping as they had adjusted to Make out their former leader in the darkness.

"Scourge! Uuh... W-welcome back". Ice said before bowing in fear of his sudden appearance.

"I thought the clan-cats killed you Scourge?! How are you back?!" Snake hesitated for a second before bowing, followed by the rest of the terrified group of cats. His arrival was certainly a surprise to them, like a ghost from a deadly past had come to haunt them for eternity.

"Let's just say no matter where I go in life or death, I will always have loyal followers". Scourge spoke, sounding like a wise elder.

"I spent what must have been moons in that abyss I was sent to, and I feel grand to be back". Scourge said before stretching his well-fed body. His muscles flexed showing that he had somehow grown out a bit more and was even more powerful than before and all the cats could tell.

"Ice, I don't appreciate it that you drove my clan to this point". Scourge glared at them, and if looks could kill, they would have exploded by now.

Scourge gave a sneer before he swung his more powerful paw at Snake's neck. His flesh tore and ripped apart as Scourge's claws dug into his throat. The splitting neck muscle sent blood into the crowd of cats, making them shriek in surprise. Snakes twitching Body fell inside the tire he stood on, his blood dripping down the sides.

"Snake!" Ice jumped over to his brothers tire before he screeched as he saw his brother with his throat on the outside of his neck. Blood pooled out from under the tire like a spreading red fire.

"If one cannot control the order of my people than I shall make sure they no longer have to live with the burden". Scourge licked away the blood that soaked his paw.

"don't worry, I didn't forget you Ice". Scourge leaped at him, pushing him off balance. He nearly fell down the tire with his brother before Scourge's claws shot and tore it's way into Ice's stomach. The black and white Tom screeched in agony as Scourge's claws tore at his lungs and intestines. The cat's stomach organs started to spill out as Scourge tore down his stomach close to how he did with Tigerstar. The cat spasmed a few times before collapsing into the tire with his sibling. The crowd of cats were speechless at the event they had witnessed, either had their jaws open or were quaking in fear. To them, this was just proof that the real Scourge had returned, and more powerful and brutal than ever.

"This is what happens to those who disappoint me! Take this as a warning. These two had the chance to keep BloodClan together, but they let it fall apart infront of them! I, Scourge, the true leader of BloodClan! Have gone to death and back! To become your ruler once again!

"The BloodClan cats who were once terrified had become loyal followers within seconds of the speeches beginning. They yowled and meowed in approval of the new leader. Their cries reached out of the unit and into the town which attracted more of the rogues attention. Leagues and leagues of cats approached the unit, finding their former leader standing high and mighty made them see him as a god, a cat of which is far beyond the power of StarClan. Their cheers magnified and multiplied, creating a ripple which turned into a wave of cheers through the air.

Soon enough, the entirety of BloodClan had heard, and for they had become a unison of chanting for Scourge.

For their rightful leader had returned...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Man this fanfic took a while to start. I am writing two fanfics at once so I transition between chapters and don't have much time to write them. I mostly use spare school time to and I should probably spend more than a few hours or so after 12am at night doing these. Anyways this is the 3rd chapter and I hope u enjoy!**

 **A/N**

Scourge lay upon his perch of tires. The storage unit had become his new base and he enjoyed the room of which it offered. His followers not only thought of him as a god that could defy death itself, but they even treated him like a god. Over time he had adopted a new name from his followers, and he enjoyed the treatment it brought. The cats in twoleg place called him The God of Defiance. For he had defied the will of StarClan and come back to the living. His reign over twoleg place was just as good as before, but something bothered him.

"If they disappeared, where did they go! That many cats can't have been captured by twolegs, they must have ran off and found refuge somewhere... But where?!" Gritting his teeth, Scourge angrily growled subconsciously as his thoughts kept hitting dead ends.

"S-Scourge sir?" A tawny she-cat came up to him, noticing his anger and kept low just in case. Scourge just noticing her presence, he picked himself up and gave her an annoyed look.

"What is it, I'm trying to keep a train of thought and you're not helping!" Scourge hissed making the She-cat flinch in fear. His sudden outburst obviously could lead to her death if she made the wrong move.

"U-um..." she sidetracked as she started to have second thoughts about her question. Scourge, not being in the mood for waiting, started to become frustrated.

"If u have a question, ask it, if you don't, leave or I will kill you where you stand!" Scourge roared out at her. She jumped in terror at his outburst, almost screeching before calming herself.

"W-well... Do you p-plan to revive B-Bone?" She asked lowering herself in case of a harsh response.

 _Hmm... I hadn't thought about that, why don't I revive b-... Oh wait... Bone was of the cats that gave up their soul for me. I guess that's an impossibility._

Scourge gave a sigh before responding.

"I have no need to revive someone who has served me to their fullest extent and beyond. He was a great deputy and I respect him and his sacrifice. I have no intention to revive him."

The she-cat stare in amazement at Scourge's honorability towards Bone before dipping her head and stalking out of the laire.

Scourge lay back onto the tire, remembering how Bone served him so well in the past.

"I guess I do need a new second in command". Scourge stalked towards the entrance of the lair then turned to the tom keeping watch incase anyone tried to get in without permission.

"Call a meeting for 3 days time, I'm going to be out for a bit". Scourge meowed before padding off. The guard gave a nod as he left then walked over to a group of cats nearby to spread the word.

 _They must have gone somewhere but where! I must investigate this.. I think I might find some clues about this somewhere over here._ Scourge thought as he just arrived where Tallpines used to be. Looking around at the newly cultivated area, he pondered at how much time had passed since his rule over BloodClan and the battle for the Forest. The once beautiful forest had become a human Park which people walked through, people were walking their dogs around here too which made Scourge have to go by tree branches. Most of the trees were kept from ThunderClan territory, and the river by RiverClan which now had a large bridge over it for crossing. There was two places he needed to visit, and he confirmed their existence while conversing with old members who had kept up on news.

"It should be around here, look for the large Catnip stalks was what he said… hmm…" Scourge jumped on the fence and walked along it looking for the correct house. As he padded down the fence, he finally caught sight of the large Catnip stalks sticking out of the fence.

"Finally, now I should be able to get some answers. If not, I shall just have to kill her litter and make her answer." Scourge jumped down from the Fence and into the house of Princess's house. Firestar's sister had lived here when BloodClan attacked the forest, and from the information Scourge claimed from the rogues is that her owners felt it would be nice to keep the kits.

 **PRINCESS POV**

I lay on my bed as I watched my half grown litter play-fight with each other on the Human couch. My 3 kits, minus Cloudtail, Hammy, Daisy and Frost, wrestle around like kits. I'm having to hold back a snicker or two when one of them fell off by accident. The humans had gone out for more food at the moment, so playing on the couch was acceptable. It had been weeks since I had seen my brother Firestar, not that I really expected to see them since they all migrated. I was about to go eat some more food when I heard a scratch on the door. It surprised me a little but I got up to check who it was. The kits either not caring or they didn't notice since i wasn't asked who was there.

I walked out of the room and into the backyard looking around for whoever signaled.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" i looked around some more but not seeing anyone. Is this a cat form of 'Doorbell ditching?' I thought as u turned around to head back in.

"Hello there.. Princess.." being called my real name by some cat I didn't know got my heart going a bit faster. I hesitated to look, but I turned to see a black cat sitting on the fence. His light blue eyes piercing through my soul like icicles. He didn't look friendly, and my instincts immediately made me bolt for the door, but my lifestyle made my movements slow and he got in front of me, blocking the way.

"Oh don't fret Princess, I won't hurt you or your kits… unless you don't give me what I want." Scourge said with a sneer upon his face. He stalked forward, backing me against the fence trapping me.

"I-i will tell you anything! Please! Just don't hurt my children!" I pleaded, seeing his expression change as if he got the answer he wanted.

"Tell me.. Where did the forest cats go? And don't say you don't know! I already know your the sister of Firestar!" Scourge hissed. My eyes widened at his sentence.

 _How does he know Firestar! Sh-should I say where they went? I don't know! But if I don't, then he will hurt my kits! But if I do, i will have betrayed Firestar!_

"Go ask the cats at the farm north of here! They would know more than I would!" I nearly screeched. The black cat seemed a little disappointed at my remark, but he accepted my answer.

"Fine, I guess I will have to take a look. Heheh… don't worry, you and your kits will get your reward for helping me." The cat said before leaving the fence.

 _Whew… he's gone… i hope I didn't end up putting Firestar in danger! I hope I didn't…_ i went to head backing the house when Hammy, Daisy, and Frost came out into the garden.

"What happened mom?" Hammy asked padding up to me. His sisters following close behind.

"Everything alright?" Frost said while Daisy nodded.

I gave a slight dip of my head to say everything was alright.

 _Reward? He said we would get a reward for helping him… what is it though?_ I thought as I headed back to the door, when 5 cats dropped down into the garden, blocking the entrance and fence.

The brown and white Tom snickered at us, we were surrounded by them. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Thanks for helping Scourge, here's your reward for doing so!" The cats jumped at us. It was then, when I realised I had made a huge mistake. I had remembered the name Scourge.

"Oh no! Firestar!" I screeched out. Those were the last words of my life before we were torn apart by BloodClan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out, it's just that I got a little out of writing fanfics for a while. I finally got back into it. This A/N is a little short but that's how it should be so you can get to the story as quick as possible. Hope ya enjoy!**

 **A/N**

Hopping from branch to branch, I concealed my presence from the humans below. Their dogs probably noticing me as I pass as I hear distant barking towards my direction. _They were far enough from me that being chased wasn't an issue, not that it was an issue in the first place._ The trees cut open to a stretch of farmland, and on the other side of these crops was my destination. _I had gotten word from a few rogues that the traitor who calls himself barley now had taken refuge in a large barn ahead, Also which caught my interest was that there was a forest cat with him, One that I remember from the battle._

Reaching the treeline, I could just barely see over the crops that lay ahead. Of course there was a way around the field but going through would save more time. The barn lay just over the tops over the crops but still a ways away. Checking for any humans and/or dogs, I jumped down from the branch I stood on and pushed through the field. Most of my followers may be wondering why it is me who is doing this and not a group of which I hired. Let's just say that doing it myself gives me a little self-satisfaction. Taking the lives of those who were once my enemy's allies made me shiver with excitement. Groups of weirdly dressed humans would sometimes walk into the alleyways I controlled, doing stuff like spraying substances on the wall to create patterns and maybe attacking other humans. _I caught a phrase from one of them while I was watching their activities._

"If you want something done right, you do it yourself". That one sentence captured my heart and it has a special meaning to me at the moment.

 _Surely persecuting that bastard Firestar's allies into getting information of their whereabouts then killing them was doing it the right way, and no one could do that with the same level of fear driving presence than I. They all thought I were in the underworld til I show my face to them like a horrible nightmare, then they shall have permission to cower._

Reaching the end of the field, I lay in wait for the rest of my cats who were currently 'taking care of' Firestar's 'affiliations'. _Taking a 2 on 1 wouldn't be the best idea at the moment, and I need to show that I've been reinstated into twoleg place to begin with. Also I have a good plan to have this information spread to the forest cats._

The five cats who had finished their objective in the human backyard came to my side expressing their readiness. I flicked my tail to the doors, signaling for them to block them to make escape near impossible. I have sent cats here from time to time after learning of the barn's residence to find every possible entrance. There's an opening at the roof which can be accessed by the water drain on the side of the barn. There is also an exit behind a pile of hay on the other side of the barn, which I have sent one of the five cats to block. Those two in there have already been sealed off from escape before I have even made my move and that makes them scurrying away from my sudden appearance just to be stopped by one of my cats all the more entertaining.

I jumped into the water drain and stalked slowly up to the roof where an opening lay ahead. Peeking through, I saw the white and gray tom sitting there with the black clan-cat next to him. Watching closely, I saw his ear prick to the side signaling his notice of a sudden sound. One of the five other cats must have stepped on something. Barley got up and stalked to the door, his muscles read to strike at any moment. I used this moment of his concentration to sneak into the room, seeing how the second floor was filled with hay bales. I hid behind one of them, waiting for the optimum moment to strike.

 **RAVENPAW POV**

A snap sound was heard behind me as I rest beside barley. We had just finished mice hunting out in the cornfield and decided that a rest was demanding. Barley had grown a lot older since Firestar lead the Clan cats out of the forest and beyond the mountains. He would be an Elder if I were still in ThunderClan, and he wouldn't have to be scavenging around in the heat. I've been doing most of the hunting nowadays but it doesn't bother me, more that it gives me something to do when I'm bored. His attitude he's grown sharp and was cranky if I took too long to bring the mice.

"What was that Barley?" i whispered as Barley pricked his ears in the direction of the sound.

"I don't know, I'm gunna go take a look". Barley got up from his spot and strutted over to the location of which the sound originated. Taking every inch of strength to keep himself quite.

As I watched him stalk away, it sounded to me like another sound came from the hay bales, but I kept an eye on Barley to make sure. As I did I was jumped from behind, rolling over and over as the larger black and brown cat held me down as we stopped. I heard Barley screech in pain as I see him being pulled along the ground like a corpse. The two cats that had him dug their teeth deep into his hind legs, making blood gush out of the wounds. Barley screamed in agony as his hind legs were subdued. I watched as the cats let go, knowing Barley in his current condition couldn't escape anymore. Barley gasped as if he just ran a field, laying himself down trying to ignore is pain.

"Hahahaha! Nice work all of you, I knew I could put my faith in you." A voice came from the second floor of the barn as a moderately sized black cat walked out of the shadows, his cold blue eyes staring me down like a sniper. At the sight of the cat my heart raced 10 times it's normal speed from the fear that spread through my blood. For the deadliest cat to ever have influence on life in the forest stand above the 7 of us like a god.

 _H-how! I thought Firestar killed scourge moons ago! That's impossible! He's alive again!_ I glance at Barley only to see twice the fear of my own.

"So this is where you have been this whole time? How have I never thought of looking here… what a fool I was." Scourge meowed as he held back a smile.

"H-how are y-"

"How am I alive? A good question there kitty. Why don't you marvel on that for a bit while I do my business? Now Barley… You're a traitor of BloodClan who hasn't been prosecuted for his crimes of leaving as well as turning against us. When I saw you at the battle it occurred to me that you must be in proximity of the forest in order to participate in the fight let alone have ties with the Clan cats. It pains me so that I have to do this to you…" Scourge flicked his tail, signaling a command to the 5 cats.

I watched in horror as the five cats attacked Barley. The old tom too weak to fight, struggled helplessly as the two same cats bit down on his legs again. The other three ripping and pulling on his limbs and stomach. Their reinforced claws tore through his flesh like paper and blood spilled out of his stomach like lava. Screaming and struggling, Barley wailed and tossed in sheer agony as his organs were torn apart. One of the cats shoved his face in Barleys now open stomach and pulled out his intestine, dragging it across the barn floor.

I wanted to help, but my body wouldn't move. I was too scared to budge from my spot. Barley made a gargling wail before his muscles stopped moving, laying limp on the ground dead. Scourge yet again made another bout of laughter, but this one more deranged than before.

"Oh don't worry kitty, I didn't forget you…" Scourge jumped down in front of me, my eyes widen in terror as my imminent extermination awaits. I closed my eyes and wait for a moment till I hear him laugh again. I open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"I have an important job for you kitty. I want you to go Firestar and warn him that in 10 moons. I will come with my army and take the forest once again! There aren't any negotiations and I won't wait any longer than 10 moons. Now go before I tear you apart like that traitor!" Scourge hissed at me making bolt out of the Barn in the direction beyond highstones.

 **SCOURGE POV**

I watched as the black cat sped out of the barn. The five cats behind me chuckled and meowed in laughter at his cowardice.

 _Good good. Run and keep running, because I will come for you clans cats and I will take what is mine!_


	5. Chapter UPDATE

**A/N**

 **This is gunna be an update chapter, nothing more really. Just gonna let you guys know (the people who actually read this) that I cannot continue the story for a while because of lack of knowledge on the new ThunderClan from the end of S3B6 when Brambleclaw becomes the leader. I need to brush up on that part and memories the characters. That should only take a few days or so more the less and them I should be able to continue with the story. *SPOILER* The next few chapters are going to be on the Clan cats (mainly ThunderClan) and basically tell how things are going there up until they catch up with Scourge's plot. Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **A/N**


	6. Massive Update! and Info?

Hello people, and i just wanna deliver some news about my fanfictions. BTW this message will be posted on all my fanfics i currently have regardless of my accounts, so if you find this exact message on another account somewhere in the depths of FanFiction . net, congrats cuz you found one of my other accounts. i have 3 in total.

First- I will be taking a break from all of my fanfictions as of now and to be continued until i post another update on my accounts. one of my fanfictions on one of my other stories will probably still have posts, but they will mostly be filler until i get all of my stories resolved.

Second- I will be working one at a time on each fanfiction i have until they are all done, the order as of now is unknown though Kurumi's Past (Date A Live) will probably be a likely candidate since its my most popular and progressed fanfiction so far, then probably The Last Resort but i'm still working things out with the plot. i was going too fast on each one and i didn't have the right mindset to give my 100% work and feelings to give the best reading experience i could have given.

Third- [This is for Kurumi's Past] Kurumi's Past, under a lot of decision making from me, will be "Ending" soon, but possibly not permanently! I have lot more plot i could go with, but the ending i have for it comes much before then and i feel as if it would make a good ending as it is. The ending is possibly going to be on my 15th Chapter or higher, though i am currently working on the 12th. If i get enough positive feedback from the ending of Kurumi's Past, once i finish the fanfictions i have been working on seeing how they all have their fair share of possibly success, i will "Possibly" bring it back in my own way either starting where i ended it, or maybe a timeskip to a point in time, which i will determine after i watch the Date A Live movie (which to date has yet to be subbed) and i will announce afterwards the future of Kurumi's Past.

Fourth- The future of the Last Resort, and i am loving the feedback i have been getting from it, will be a one thing only and i do not plan on doing any sort of second coming after i am done with it. i will not be giving up on any fanfic i have currently made, especially my warriors fanfiction, and will finish each one even though it may look as though i am neglecting to do so, which i kinda am atm… lol..

Fifth- I am thinking about doing a series which will involve fan interaction and actually using the polls mechanic for FanFiction which i have yet to look into and seeing if it works well enough to use. The series will work kinda like Death Battle, but i will not be influenced by my own personal beliefs and will be going off of facts from each and every character(s).

That is all i really have to say that i can think of, if you have taken the time to read this then thanks for reading this update chapter! Thank you all for the amazing feedback and reviews i have been getting, it strives me to do an even better job with the future chapters! here's a game, the first person to find all 3 of my accounts and message me the names of each one and link them in a PM, i will give them immediate news of each update i have for my stories on all my accounts, long before i enter any sort of update chapter! Good Luck if you play the game! i can't wait to see if someone can find me! Have a good day!


	7. Notice

**Discontinued**

I'm sorry to say, but I completely lost interest in the series I was making. If someday I get back into Warriors than I might continue, but for now all I can say is I don't feel like making this story anymore. I apologize to anyone who was waiting for a new chapter and that this chapter is not what you were waiting for or wanting. I got good feedback from this story and I appreciate all the favourites and follows and hope you stay with me to future stories I will be writing.

-Tooru


End file.
